Units of Battalion Versions
Differences between games Please note that the unit values (cost, attack and defence strengths, movement, etc) of the same type of unit do vary between different games in the Battalion Series. While the overall nature of the unit types are the same, some of the specifics vary. The values given below are validated for Battalion: Nemesis. Ground Units Spartan "Spartans like to kick ass." - In-game unit description. The Spartan is the only unit available to the player in the Battalion: Nemesis bonus mission (not the bonus map, but yes a special mission unlocked by beating campaign mission 1). This unit is a direct homage to the Spartan super soldiers of the Halo sci-fi videogame series. With a little bit of effort from the player, even a single Spartan is capable of leveling entire armies by himself. It can also be assumed that the most of the modifiers for the Spartan serve as flavor text, merely describing the Spartan's equipment rather than bonuses or penalties for engagement in battle. These modifiers have no noticeable effect on the Spartan's combat capabilities. Strike Commando The Strike Commando is, as the game describes it, the basic infantry unit of all Battalion armies. As a low-cost infantryman, the Strike Commando is meant to be produced in numbers. Armed with an assault rifle, the Strike Commando is best taking on ground units which sport light armor such as a Truck or another Commando. The assault rifle's effectiveness decreases rapidly once the enemy begins to field units with heavier armor or airborne characteristics. In most cases, the Strike Commando cannot survive in direct combat. His best method of survival is to take defense at nearby mountains, which can only be reached by units on foot such as this one. Despite the occasional defensive perk, the Strike Commando's specialty is not in direct confrontation, but in more subtle approaches. For example, the Strike Commando is trained to seize enemy structures which, in turn, can be used against its former owners. If a friendly Air Control tower is present, the Strike Commando can be airlifted by an Albatross for improved mobility at the expense of a decent defensive weapon. Airlifting can bring Strike Commandos closer to enemy structures faster than when they are on foot. Strike Commandos also have a limited camouflage detection ability: if it runs into a hidden enemy unit along its path, the Strike Commando will attack it immediately. Heavy Commando The Heavy Commando is, essentially, a Strike Commando with a rocket launcher in place of an assault rifle. Like the Strike Commando, he is also built to win through sheer numbers. But unlike the Strike Commando, this unit is trained against hard targets (and is ineffective against light targets). However, being a fragile infantry unit himself, the Heavy Commando stands little chance of surviving in a direct confrontation. A careful commander would delegate him to safer tasks such being a fire support unit for dealing the final blow on a crippled enemy or taking defense in mountain or building fortifications where damage taken from enemy counterattack is minimized greatly. Jammer Truck The Jammer Truck is effective at neutralizating cloak bonuses and air raids. Mortar Truck The Mortar Truck is a general purpose cost-effective medium range artillery unit. It is more effective against infantry and light vehicles than its heavier cousins are. Rocket Truck Rockets are long-range units that deal a good amount of damage. Keep in mind that the range is only from 3- 5, so rockets can't fire anywhere near themselves. They are highly effective on heavily armored targets, and very ineffective on lightly armored targets. HP: 40 Light, Damage: 40 Heavy (3-5 spaces), Movement: 4 Wheeled, Price: 470. Modifiers: Counterbattery: Counter-attack ranged units; Skysweeper: this unit can engage air craft; Anti-sub: can attack submerged units. Appearances: All Battalion games. Scorpion Tank Scorpion tanks are the standard tanks of the game. They deal more damage if you attack with them (than if you defend). Their armor and weapons are equally effective against all unit types. HP: 70 Medium, Damage: 35 Medium (1), Movement: 6 Tracked, Price: 270. Modifiers: Blitz: 20% increased damage if unit initiates attack Appearances: All Battalion games. Flak Tank Flak tanks are anti-air units which are also deadly at eliminating infantry and other light- or non-armored units. They can kill a Raptor in one hit, even if the Flak Tank has lost some of its health. HP: 70 Medium, Damage: 17 Light (1), Movement: 5 Tracked, Price: 240. Modifiers: Flak: 2x Damage to Light armor. Skysweeper: Can attack aircraft. Appearances: All Battalion games. Stealth Tank These tanks conceal themselves after moving away from an enemy or after being created. These units then gain a "sneak attack" bonus, where they do more damage. Stealth tanks have lower HP than Scorpion tanks as a consequence of their stealth ability. Their armor and weapons are equally effective against all unit types. HP: 40 Medium, Damage:30 Medium (1), Movement: 5 Tracked, Price: 340. Modifiers: Cloaking (cloaks after moving), Cloak Damage x2 (if Cloaked); Appearances: All Battalion games. Not usable by player (Red) in Battalion:Nemesis) Spider Tank Spider tanks are low-hp and high-attack tanks that can move over mountains and stun counter-attackers. HP: 32, Damage: 55 (1), Movement: 4 On foot, Price: 250. Modifiers: Attack unit without a chance of counter-attack. Appearances: Introduced in Battalion:Ghosts. Lancer Tank Lancer tanks are useful in assaults where the enemy lines up perfectly. The lancer tank attacks two units: the one the player is targeting, and the one right behind it. HP: 70, Damage: 35 (1-2*), Movement: 6 Tracked, Price: 270. Modifiers: Lancer ability Appearances: Introduced in Battalion:Ghosts. Annihilator Tank These tanks are extremely strong. They can easily destroy other tanks and move through rocket fire. However, the Annihilator tank cannot move as quickly as other units and is vulnerable to air units. Also, they are more effective when attacking than counterattacking. HP: 140 Heavy, Damage: 70 Heavy (1), Movement: 4 Tracked, Price: 525. Modifiers: Does 15% less damage on counter attack. Appearances: All Battalion games. Warmachine HP: 75 Medium, Damage: 60(2-3) Medium, Movement: 3 spaces, Price: -. This unit is introduced in the Battalion:Skirmish preview game and features in Battalion:Arena. Blockade This unit blocks enemy´s troops from advancing. It can´t move, cannot be repaired nor selected to act. HP: 70 Medium, Damage: 0, Movement: 0 spaces, Price: --. This unit is introduced in the Battalion:Skirmish preview game. Turret This immobile defensive unit helps attack enemies far way, blocking their advance HP: 100 Heavy, Damage: 40 Medium (2-5), Movement: --, Price: --. Modifiers: Regenerates 5 HP per turn. Appearances: All Battalion games. Air Units Raptor Fighter The Raptor is the only air unit that can attack air units. It is effective against ground units, particularly if they are lightly armored. HP: 50 Light, Damage: 30 Medium (1), Movement: 7 Air, Price: 340 Modifiers: Skysweeper: Can attack air units; Irrepairable: Cannot be repaired (Battalion: Ghosts and Battaloin: Vengeance only) Appearances: All Battalion games. USED BY: ALL Condor Bomber Condors are strong air units. They cannot attack other air units, so they're vulnerable to Raptors. They have poor mobility, but can easily make up for that with its strong attack and the fact that they can go over terrain regular units can't. Does not counter attack. HP: 110 Light, Damage: 80 Heavy (1), Movement: 4 Air, Price: 650. Modifiers: Anti-sub: Can attack submerged submarines. Fire Bomb: 20% extra damage to targets on a structure. Appearances: All Battalion games. Vulture Drone A specialized scavenger that can move and attack again, if it kill it´s target. HP: 55 , Damage: 30, Movement: 5 spaces , Price: 550. Modifiers: This unit can move and attack again, if it kills its target. Appearances: Battalion Arena and Battalion Vengeance. Albatross Air Transport The fastest (and cheapest) way to move other units around the map. Requires an Air Control. HP: 50 Light, Damage: -, Movement: 6 Air, Price: (20 per unit transported). Modifiers: (Transport) Transport other units (infantry units only). Appearances: All Battalion games. Sea Units Intrepid Intrepids are weak sea units, but are the only ones capable of capturing sea structures. They are mainly used when scouting enemy positions and capturing structures. They are, as said above, weak sea units, but can put up a good fight against other Intrepids HP: 50 Light, Damage: 15 Light (1), Movement: 5 Sea, Price: 200. Modifiers: Sea Bound: can attack only sea units; Capture: can capture sea facilities. Appearances: All Battalion games. Hunter Support Hunters are sea units that are good at flushing out U-boats, and fighting air units, U-boats, and Intrepids. They hardly do any damage to heavily armored units, however. HP: 90 Medium, Damage: 17 Light (1), Movement: 5 Sea, Price: 450 Modifiers: Tracking: attacks cloaked units on contact; Sea Bound: can attack only sea units; Flak: Does 2x damage to light armor. Anti-sub: can attack submerged subs; Skysweeper: can attack air units. Appearances: All Battalion games. Corvette Fighter Corvette Fighters are standard ships that are okay at taking down every other kind of ship, basically a Scorpion tank on the water. Its armor and weapons are equally effective against all unit types. HP: 90 Medium, Damage: 45 Medium (1), Movement: 5 Sea, Price: 500. Modifiers: Massive Hull: cannot enter shallow waters; Blitz: Does 20% more damage if unit initiates attack. Appearances: All Battalion games. Battlecruiser Battlecruisers are long-range ships that fire further than any other unit. They can attack ground and sea units, but not air units. They are ineffective vs lightly armored units. HP: 140 Heavy, Damage: 50 Heavy (2-6), Movement: 4 Sea, Price: 800. Modifiers: Massive Hull: cannot enter shallow waters; Counterbattery: returns fire vs ranged attacks. Appearances: All Battalion games. U-Boat Submarine. Good at intercepting ships and holding sea chokepoints because of its stealth ability, and can attack all sea units, though it is ineffective against lightly armored units. Only Hunter Support ships, Condor Bombers, Rocket Trucks and other subs can damage it. HP: 25 Light, Damage: 35 Heavy (1), Movement: 4 Sea, Price: 475. Modifiers: Cloaking, Anti-Sub; Cloak Damage x2 (if Cloaked); Submerged (if Submerged) Appearances: All Battalion games. Leviathan Sea Transport An effective way to move ground units around the map over the sea, between shore tiles. Requires a Sea Control. HP: 90 Medium, Damage: -, Movement: 5 Sea, Price: (35 per unit transported). Modifiers: (Transport) Transport other units (ground units only). Appearances: All Battalion games. Category:Battalion